dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Jonathan Osterman (Watchmen)
" | Powers = * : Jon's "intrinsic field" has been removed due to an accident that sent his atoms flying leaving him with barely enough control over his DNA structure. Over time he was able to re-evaluate his physiology and become Doctor Manhattan, a quantum being of nearly unlimited power. ** : Limited only to his perception of time, Jon can clearly see his future and past from a third person perspective. Likewise, he can grant others with the "atemporal" vision. *** : A product of his Chronokinesis, Jon can see his own future in a theoretical sense. This power has been blocked by theoretical particles called tachyons. ** : Able to restructure himself after the removal of his intrinsic field, Jon is not limited to use this reconstruction power only on himself. He's taken apart most inanimate objects and even taken apart human beings as well as reconstructing martian sand into large glass structures. *** : Jon is capable of using his power to completely disintegrate human beings. *** : Jon can regenerate his entire body from total disintegration (down to the sub-atomic level), endlessly, as long as his consciousness survives. ** : Jon doesn't need to touch or hold things in order to change their elemental structure, he doesn't even need to be solely conscious of his projections. *** : Jon is also capable of projecting powerful force-fields. ** : It is unknown whether some of the creations he makes is the manipulation of matter, molecules or entirely creative quantum energy constructs. He's stated he wishes to create his own life after manipulating matter on Mars as a sort of test. ** : Only seen as levitation, judging by Jon's slow and methodical process it can be termed that he could achieve must faster and dramatic appearances of flight but merely limits himself to hovering. ** : Never seeming to age, Jon has never appeared any older both physically and mentally after his accident. He's stated that the world grows older around him. ** : While in microscopic size, superhuman heights or in a seemingly normal form he has displayed great physical strength such as hurling tanks about, lifting planetary structures and heaving delicate technological equipment about. ** : Jon possesses incredible durability, as he was able to walk across the sun, unharmed. ** : Telekinetic in his fabrication of lifting objects he focuses on with his mind, Jon is either limited or limits himself to only use his mental abilities to multitask as he takes apart or reassembles objects living and nonliving. He could also make a person's head forcefully explode. ** : Bullets and blows travel through Jon, as such he can allow all objects to pass through him without so much as a reaction. He can extend this ability to others and other objects. *** : Jon is capable of phasing his body through objects." " ** : Able to remove and reassemble the particles and molecules of any object from one location to another with a single thought. Jon has teleported huge and small objects, people and animals alike. ** : Able to split and replicate his being, this ability has only been shown on himself. He's become many different completely sentient versions of himself that at first seem to be different entities, but are each a divided consciousness of Doctor Manhattan. *** : Likewise with his Bio-Fission ability, Jon can bring his sentient copies back into his body without any adverse side effects. It is unknown what would happen if someone were actually able to kill one of the clones, but more than likely nothing would happen to the original. ** : Able to grow or shrink incredibly fast without a seeming limit. He displays great abilities and focus while at these sizes without a loss of control in any fashion. ** : Jon's body emits some level of ultraviolet radiation. *** : When Jon restructures his body he produces great amounts of heat from his body's ultraviolet radiation. It is great enough to give nearby people sunburns. ** : After the events of the Flashpoint, when Barry Allen attempted to revert his universe back to normal, Jon interfered with this process by erasing ten years from that would-be, reverted universe, creating the Prime Earth as a side-effect." " ** : Jon possess understanding of the workings of the universe on a cosmic scale, and has the ability to oversee other universes as he wishes. | Abilities = * * * ** ** | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Without being able to truly feel or embrace things in a virgin perception, Doctor Manhattan had begun to lose his sight of humanity and his sense of humor. He grew bored of the Earth and its inhabitants multiple times. He finally chose to leave Earth after he stated he understood humanity again; signifying his final departure from humanity. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Doctor Manhattan was based upon Charlton Comics' Captain Atom, who in Moore's original proposal was surrounded by the shadow of nuclear threat. However, the writer found he could do more with Manhattan as a "kind of a quantum super-hero" than he ever could have with Captain Atom. Moore sought to delve into nuclear physics and quantum physics in constructing the character of Dr. Manhattan. The writer believed that a character living in a quantum universe would not perceive time with a linear perspective, which would influence the character's perception of human affairs. Moore also wanted to avoid creating an emotionless character like Spock from Star Trek, so he sought for Dr. Manhattan to retain "human habits" and to grow away from them and humanity in general. Gibbons had created the blue character Rogue Trooper, and explained he reused the blue skin motif for Doctor Manhattan as it resembles skin tonally, but has a different hue. Moore incorporated the color into the story, and Gibbons noted the rest of the comic's color scheme made Manhattan unique. * Moore recalled that he was unsure if DC would allow the creators to depict the character as fully nude, which partially influenced how they portrayed the character. Gibbons wanted to tastefully depict Manhattan's nudity, selecting carefully when full frontal shots would occur and giving him "understated" genitals — like a classical sculpture — so the reader would not initially notice it. * In Sam Hamm's unproduced 1989 screenplay for the movie, Adrian Veidt had studied alternate timelines using tachyons, and noted that the human race survived in some of them because Dr. Manhattan never existed (as his creation was a flashpoint in history). And so, he plotted to assassinate Jon in the past before he got killed by the intrinsic field disruptor. To do this, he creates a tachyon bubble showing the day of the experiment, then gets ready to shoot a rifle at Jon through a small opening of the bubble. However, Dr. Manhattan arrives in time to thwart the plot and kill Veidt. Manhattan then decides to enter the past and save his past self from the experiment instead. He enlarges the opening of the tachyon bubble and steps through, then fuses with Jon and becomes a protective husk surrounding him. The experiment destroys Manhattan, and Jon leaves the chamber intact, returning Janey's repaired watch to her. With Dr. Manhattan no longer in existance, the present transforms into a reality closer to ours, with Rorschach, Nite Owl, and Silk Spectre existing as anamolies. | Trivia = * Allen Adam, the "Quantum Superman" of Earth-4, is in part based on Doctor Manhattan. | Wikipedia = Doctor Manhattan | Links = * Doctor Manhattan at the Watchmen Wiki }} Category:Captain Atom